3 Marodörer på KS oO
by Angel in Candyland
Summary: Något flumm som jag skrivit. Några idéer kommer från WritingPen. Hoppas ni kommer gilla den xD Inegn särskild pairing för tillfället... Och ja, jag är medveten om att det står OC/Sirius men jag tog en slumpvald Marodör. Enjoy!


Hej! Jag ska ge er lite bilder^^ Från det allsmäktiga Google alltså ;P

Aimee: .com/image/emo+?o=52 (på ett ungefär)

Sassa: .net/wp-content/uploads/2008/04/manga_girl_by_ (fast blond)

James: .net/fs8/300W/i/2005/349/5/7/James_Potter_by_ (fin^^)

Sirius: .net/wp-content/uploads/2009/02/sirius_ (såå Sirius!)

Remus: . (fin, men vampyrig)

Skolan: .se/skolor/lund.

JAG äger INGEN förutom Aimee och Sassa. Jag äger inte ens lärarna! Dem är liksom real persons som jag smyger in. Tusen tack till WritingPen som är lika mycket flum som jag! Och tja, nu kommer väl prologen.

**IT**'**S COPYRIGHT J.K ROWLING**

* * *

Det var en ovanligt grå morgon i Lund. Inne på Kunskapsskolan var det knäpptyst. Plötsligt hördes det en hög smäll, och två tonåringar vimlade fram ur tjock dimma. Plötsligt slog klockan åtta, och alla Kunskapsskolans elever rusade in. När de fick syn på ynglingarna stannade de och skrek till. Två åttor, som var Harry Potter fantaster, kilade fram en bit framför de övriga eleverna. Röken hade lättat och de plötsligt ditkomna tonåringarna syntes tydligt i det dova ljusskenet från en ensam lampa.

"Were are we?" undrade den av främlingarna som hade glasögon och en ovanligt rufsig frisyr. Frågan fick inget svar, då en evighetstystnad löd. Vilka var dem? Vad gjorde dem här? Hur kom dem hit? De HP galna åttorna började, till allas förvåning, skratta hysteriskt och säga en lång rad osammanhängande saker. Man kunde tydligt urskilja 'Hogwarts…. Tramptass…. Potter…. Sweden!'. Det blev dessvärre ingen klokare utav. Pojkarna såg väldigt förvirrade ut.

"How can you two know who we are and were from? And what are Sweden?" frågade den av dem som hade svart långt hår och busig glimt i ögonen. Åttorna, som var två tjejer med stor skillnad i längd och utseende, flinade.

"Sweden is the name of this country, and we know almost all about you guys! How old are you two, James and Sirius?" svarade den längsta tjejen, som hade kort svart hår, jättelite smink, trasiga tights, rutig svartlila kjol och en t-shirt med texten 'IF MY MUSIC IS TO LOUD, YOU ARE TO OLD'. Pojkarna gapade som guldfiskar utav förvåning.

"Fifteen." svarade en ny röst. Bakom de två guldfiskarna hade en ny smäll hörts och ännu mera rök vält fram, men ingen hade reagerat särskilt på detta. Guldfiskarna vände sig om.

"Remus!" skrek de samtidigt. De två åttorna stod stilla och väntade.

"No Peter?" frågade emot efter en stund.

"He are sick. What's you're name?" undrade Remus. Emot skrattade lätt.

"Aimee. And this is my friend Sassa." svarade hon.

"Of course." Sa Remus med ett varmt leende. "We are in Sweden, right?" De båda tjejerna nickade, och började sedan prata med varandra.

"Kan de någon formel så att vi slipper prata engelska tror du?" undrade Aimee. Sassa nickade. Sedan vände de sig mot Remus.

"Do you have any spell that does you're guys understand Swedish?" frågade Sassa. Remus nickade.

"Swetacular!" sa han med en fin viftning på trollstaven.

"Kolla, jag kan prata vad det där nu hette igen!" sa en överlycklig James.

"Svenska?" föreslog Aimee.

"JA! Men vad pratade vi innan?" svarade James.

"Engelska. English. Do you remember?" Alla tre marodörerna stod som fån, TILL OCH MED Remus lekte guldfisk. Aimee vände sig mot Sassa.  
"HJÄLP!" mimade hon övertydligt. Det var helt klart att marodörerna hade glömt bort allt vad engelska hette. Sassa suckade.

"Nåja, vi får väl sända iväg dem på koms*!" sa tjejerna i union.

"Vad är koms för något?" undrade James och Sirius.

"Lektioner! Ni ska till Eng salen på tredje." svarade Sassa.

"Eng? Tredje?" fråga Remus.

"Engelska. Tredje våningen. Men kom nu, vi måste gå på samlingen först!" Pojkarna valde att inte komma med fler frågor. Dem rusade iväg till bild salen på andra våningen för att ha samling med allas våran favoritlärare; Henrik Plutt!

_**På den ovanligt lilla samlingen(alla elever i klassen förutom huvudkaraktärerna hade NO prov, för de hade inte haft muntlig redovisning)**_

Henrik Plutt vankade av och an medan de fem eleverna satte sig. Det tog faktiskt en kvart, James och Sirius ville båda sitta mellan tjejerna. Tillsist hamnade Remus där. James satt på bordet och Sirius, tja, på något sätt hammnade han på en hylla. (Fråga mig inte hur.)

Tillslut stannade Henrik Plutt och tittade på de fem ungdomarna med stora läskiga ögon.

"Som ni säkert vet är jag en lagom tjock man i mina allra bästa år." började han.

"Karlsson på taket wannabe." muttrade Aimee. Hon och Sassa började fnittra hystersikt.

"TYSTNAD! Om jag får be. Ljud är en sådan värdslig sak." Detta gjorde självklart så att tjejerna fnittrade ännu mer hysteriskt. Dock slutade dem när Henrik Plutt flög upp i taket. En vit häst med svarta prickar och svart man hade tryckt på hans propellerknapp. En tjej med för stora skor, omaka strumpor, en lagad blå klänning, fräknar och två röda utstående flätor kom in och hämtade nyss nämnda häst. Sedan försvann dem ut genom fönstret. Under tiden hade Henrik Plutt kommit ner på golvet igen.

"Nog med trams! Om alla slår upp sida 2934037362 i matteboken så kan vi börja."

"Proffesorn, vi har inga matteböcker. Och ingen mattebok för åttor har 2934037362 sidor." sa Sassa. Som svar på det slängde henrik Plutt fram fem exemplar av 'VÄRLDENS JOBBIGASTE MATEMATIK ÅK 8. OBS: 2934037362 SIDOR!'. Alla förutom Sirius lyckades fånga varsin bok. Remus tog en penna från bordet och satte igång. Varför dem bara skulle göra sista sidan var ett mysterium. Aimee blev klar på 3 minuter, eftersom uppgiften var för förskolebarn. (Ni vet uppgiften där man ska måla en teckning genom att räkna ut färgen med enkla plus tal. T. ex en ruta står det 2+1 i och siffra 3 respekterar färgen grön.)

Sassa blev klar på 3,5 minuter eftersom hennes färgpennor behövdes vässas och tog upp tid. James blev klar på fyra minuter. Sirius hittade inte sin bok. Remus blev klar på en kvart, ty han blev förvirrad av de enkla frågorna.

"TIO MINUTER KVAR AV SAMLINGEN!" meddelade Henrik Plutt i en megafon. Aimee och Sassa plockade fram sina loggböcker. James, Sirius och Remus satt bara som fån och visste inte vad de skulle göra. De satt kvar så tio minuter senare.

"RAST!" förklarade Henrik Plutt, fortfarande i megafon. James och sirius försvann snabbt som bara den och satte sig framför varsin dator. Efter ett tag råkade James hacka sig in i hela systemet och alla datorer fick kortslutning. Sirius däremot slog nästan sönder sin dator.

Under tiden hade Aimee och Sassa fått påskrivet i sina loggböcker och drog nu med sig Remus ner i cafeterian för att köpa varm choklad. James följde efter dem ner och Sirius slank in på toaletteten för att undersöka lampan. Sen var rasten slut och de samlades i trappan för att marodörerna skulel få förklaringar om sina lektioner.

* * *

^^ Nu håller jag på med tre stycken historier samtidigt och bara en har fått kommentarer :/ Ni måste läsa How to destroy a… Story!(?) och Falling in love with the troublemaker :D


End file.
